1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A connector for connecting an inverter and a motor in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle has been known and the connector is connected to a terminal included in the inverter and a terminal included in the motor to connect the inverter and the motor. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-187224 discloses a terminal block as a connector that connects an inverter side terminal and a motor side terminal.
The terminal block disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-187224 includes an elastic member as a waterproof member between components so that water does not enter connection portion between the terminals. However, the terminal block includes multiple elastic members between the components and therefore, a process of mounting the components may be complicated and a cost of the components may be increased.
The present invention has been completed in view of the circumstances described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a connector that connects an inverter and a motor and has waterproof members that are reduced in number.